This study examines the basal and meal-provoked peptide levels in patients with dumping syndrome who are pre-treated with a single dose of a Somatostatin analog, Sandostatin, and determines changes in blood volume, symptoms, serum amylase, and serum glucose during dumping episodes on and off of Sandstatin.